


The Only Right Answer

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Consensual Infidelity, Feelings, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Harvey and Mike shared one night together. Now six months later, Harvey has yet to move on. Somewhere on another coast, someone else is wondering if they made the right choice...Sequel toThe Age Old Question





	The Only Right Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carlaelamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaelamas/gifts).



 

Buzz….Buzz….Buzz 

The annoying sound of the alarm continued to cut through the early morning silence. Harvey heard it, he just couldn't be bothered to care. Some days he wondered why he even set the damn thing. It wasn't as if he was sleeping. Sleep had become a foreign concept, relegated to the depths of one of those things he “used to do”. He blamed it on the pressures of being name partner in a firm that was in shambles and struggling to redefine itself. But that would be a lie. The truth was that every time he closed his eyes, he would be surrounded by memories of someone and something that was no longer his. So he avoided it, did everything he could to drown out the feel of soft lips, strong hands, and an endless wit that sometimes even surpassed his own. 

Mike Ross was a genius in his own right. With a lightning sharp brain that remembered every word spoken or written, Mike could be a menace when he wanted to be. He was also an idiot. His goofy smile brightened up any room and his penchant for finding the worst possible solutions to problems often led him straight into trouble. But Mike was more than either of those things. He was also a man unafraid to live; to reach for one dream after another, consequences be damned. And Harvey was better for having stumbled into his life- although it was more like Mike stumbled into his. That didn't stop Harvey from missing his own personal boy wonder. Or prevent him from remembering the last few moments he had with him. 

In typical Mike fashion, soon after his wedding, he had had the nerve to proposition Harvey. Harvey wasn't usually surprised by much of anything, but listening to Mike tell him every reason for spending the night together had been so compelling, Harvey had given in. It had been heaven and hell wrapped in strong arms, mutual sighs and a painful discovery of emotions so far buried within Harvey that he almost hadn't recognized himself. By the time he’d been able to not only realize he loved Mike but tell him, it had been a moment, a day, a year, a lifetime, too late. And that hurt the most. No matter the cost - and there was definitely a cost - Harvey did not have buyer’s remorse. If anything, it was the best decision he ever made. But it left him aching, wanting... and thirsty. 

That had been a few months ago. Since then, Harvey had tried to slake his thirst in the arms of others. Women with shapely legs, large breasts and even one man who reminded him of Mike so much he almost called out his name. None of them made a difference. He still woke up day after day unfulfilled. Defeated, Harvey turned to the one thing that was always there for him, his job. If anyone had ever labeled Harvey Specter as ruthless before,  there wasn't a word in the dictionary that was able to describe the beast he had become in Mike’s absence. 

Each day, Harvey worked until he couldn't see straight, then came home and drank until he couldn't feel. Each sip was a prayer for dreamless sleep. But even when he did happen to nod off, it didn't stop his mind from reminding him what he was missing. He just couldn't rid himself of the unnatural craving that gnawed at him. Harvey had had a taste of sin and now he wanted more, in fact, he wanted it all. But that was a luxury not afforded to him. Mike was off living his life with his new wife, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing Harvey would do to ruin that for him. No matter how much it hurt. If Harvey ever believed he was incapable of having a heart, living without Mike proved him incredibly wrong. He had a heart, it was just living thousands of miles away. 

Buzz Buzz Buzz  

Harvey sighed and flipped the switch to off. Time to start another day. Harvey had developed a simple routine. Down enough coffee to beat back the never-ending fatigue, go to work, deflect, avoid, kick ass, then come home and prepare to do it all again the next day. Wash, rinse, repeat. He’s got this, he told his reflection while he adjusted his tie. He has done just fine on his own all these years- that won't change now that he had the nerve to succumb to emotions. He almost believed it. 

The office hummed with frenetic energy when he arrived and Harvey couldn't give a damn to care. 

“Harvey, Harvey…,” Louis’ voice was filled with barely controlled excitement and it made Harvey want to punch him. 

“Not now, Louis.” 

“Yes, Harvey. Now.” 

Harvey stopped and turned to face the other name partner. “This better be important,” he scorned. 

“It’s always important.” 

“I beg to differ…” 

“Well, today it is. Sam starts today.” Louis answered, smiling brightly. 

Harvey searched his memory to try and place the name. Sam? Samantha. New lawyer. Sharp, though not as sharp as… He quickly shut down that thought. 

“We have a welcome meeting at nine am with breakfast, then the formal introduction to the minions and then…,” 

“You know she goes by Samantha, right?” Harvey interrupted. 

“Sam, Samantha, whatever,” he continued, unconcerned. 

“Suit yourself.” 

“You know it wouldn't hurt you to be a little more excited Harvey. I mean, you walk around here like…” 

“Like what, Louis?  Like someone who doesn’t have time for bullshit? Because from where I’m sitting, I am the only one working round the clock to keep this place above water. So forgive me if I am not excited about some new lawyer showing up!” 

Harvey blew out a breath and tried to calm himself. Most people would leave after being on the receiving end of one of his now infamous tirades. Louis, unfortunately, wasn’t most people. 

“You know, you don't need to be embarrassed that you're missing....” 

A flashing red light of warning went off behind Harvey’s eyes- _deflect, deflect._  “Jess has been gone a long time Louis, and I can't speak for you, but I am doing just fine,” he countered in an attempt to move the conversation to safer ground.  

“That's not who I was talking about.” 

“Doesn't matter.” 

“Yes, Harvey. It does matter. This has nothing to do with Jessica and you know it. So why don't you get over whatever shit you're going through regarding Mike leaving, so we can all get back to work. 

“I _am_ working.” 

“No. _We_ are working. You, on the other hand, stomp around here like you lost your favorite toy while breathing hell and damnation to anyone who dares to cross your path. This firm and the people in it are not your personal battering ram. My name is on that wall too, and I have a responsibility to everyone, not just you and your bruised ego. I don't know what happened between you and Mike, but…” 

“Nothing happened between me and Mike,” Harvey blurted out. _Smooth, Specter. You didn't sound guilty at all,_ his subconscious whispered. 

Harvey took a breath and reeled in his emotions. “Mike got married and left. People do it all the time.” 

“All, I am saying is that you haven't been the same since he left. I hope you figure it out and soon. For all of our sakes.” 

With that parting shot, Louis sauntered off and Harvey resumed course to his office. It was shaping up to be one hell of a day, he thought exhausted.  

 

In another state far far far away, another conversation was taking place.

 

“Ugh, I don't want to go,” Mike whined into his pillow trying to hide from the annoying shrill of the alarm clock. 

“You say that every morning,” Rachel smiled, as she climbed out of bed. 

“Only because it's true every morning,” he groaned in response, “have you ever noticed the weather doesn't change? Its either sunny with smog or cloudy with smog much here.” 

“Just think,” she answered easily. “No snow, no freezing temperatures to contend with. Can't do anything about the smog or is it fog since we are in Northern California?” she sighed, confusion scrunching up her features. 

Mike didn't care what it was called. California might be known as the Golden State, but lately, he found himself missing New York, more than he thought he ever would. Sure it was dirty and filled with too many people but he loved it. And more than anything, he wished he was back there. A pillow smacked him in the face. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?), to see Rachel standing over him fully dressed (and when the hell had that happened?). 

“Um, ow?” 

Mike rubbed his sleep-creased face and slowly crawled out of bed. “Must’ve fallen back to sleep,” he mumbled. 

“No kidding,” sarcasm lacing her words. “I’m off to class and you're going to be late. How you ever showed up on time at PSL is beyond me. Love you. See you tonight.” 

“Love you, too,” he automatically answered. 

Mike felt her soft kiss as she breezed by him and out their front door. He looked at the clock - 8:30. Yeah, he was going to be late - again. For some reason, he still had not acclimated to west coast time. At least that’s what he told himself. The truth was a bit more complicated. Mike shuffled to the bathroom and into the shower that barely was big enough for one person and let the hot water run across his skin. There, he went through his daily monologue starting with the question that plagued him daily. _Was he happy?_

Of course, he was happy. How could he not be?  He was a free man, no longer waiting for the other shoe to drop in his life. Mike couldn't remember when he _wasn't_ running from something or someone. For the first time in forever no one was looking over his shoulder - and that was a huge relief. When he looked at his life, Mike couldn't figure out what he had to complain about. He had a good job working for a tech company. When he had started, he had no idea that information technology law was even a thing. Nonetheless, Mike had grasped onto it and steadily been making a name for himself. He lived in a nice place, even if it was in California. And Mike was married to the girl of his dreams. At least the dreams he used to have. Still, after everything, it was a miracle they even made it down the aisle. How he got so lucky that Rachel stayed by his side through it all was saying something, right? So yeah, he had no reason not to be happy. 

Then why did it feel like he was missing something? Mike wanted to believe he was just homesick, but deep inside he knew that wasn't quite it. Sure he missed New York, but he missed someone in New York more. He loved his wife but it didn't stop him from questioning those other feelings he thought would fade. Most nights after Rachel fell asleep curled up next to him, Mike’s mind wandered to someone else. Someone who wasn't Rachel; someone who went against everything he believed in to fulfill Mike’s parting wish. Too many nights he woke up hard and aching for Harvey, his body and mind remembering their night together. It wasn't just that. He missed their chemistry, their ability to be completely attuned to each other. But more than anything else, Mike missed the way Harvey made him feel safe and secure even when things were at their worse. So yes, Mike missed Harvey - the problem was, he had no idea of what to do about it.

Rachel knew of the night Harvey and he spent together before they packed up and left. She had even given Mike her blessing. Maybe she’d thought he would get it out of his system and that would be that. Mike had believed the same thing too. But his desire - and more than that those feelings - hadn’t faded despite time and distance. In fact, they had only intensified. Mike didn't regret that night, he just found himself wanting more. Mike shivered involuntarily, the water now cooled. He dressed quickly and started his day, eager to put those other questions and creeping doubts somewhere he hoped nobody would notice. 

Sometimes fate played a role in what happened in people’s life. And sometimes, fate needed a little nudge. Which is how Mike found himself at LaGuardia six months after he walked through the gates going in the opposite direction. Technically, it was summer, but currently, it was raining with a high in the upper 60’s. Mike was wearing a simple t-shirt, a pair of jeans and carrying an overnight bag. He didn't care. He walked out of the building and filled his lungs with exhaust fume laden wet air. He quickly settled in the back of a cab and gave the driver the address to the Warwick hotel. Then he called a familiar number. 

Mike wasn't presumptuous to believe that Harvey would drop anything or everything to meet him out of the blue, but he was devious enough to enlist help in his subterfuge. Once he explained that he wanted to surprise Harvey with a visit but not come to the firm to do it, Louis was more than happy to assist. Something about it being a relief from Harvey’s and Sam’s constant bickering. When Mike had first heard of Sam three months after leaving New York, he’d felt a tendril of jealousy roil through him. Blonde, with long legs and supposedly super smart. That was just Harvey’s type. Looking back, that was probably when things started to change between him and Rachel. He was, according to her, “moody and distracted”. Apparently, the idea of Harvey falling for someone else was the one thing he couldn't stomach. And Rachel, God bless, Rachel couldn't stand by and watch him spiral into misery. 

He remembered the conversation they had had last night. It wasn't the first difficult conversation they had ever had as it related to Harvey, but it was the hardest. He had been working late and walked in to see Rachel drinking a glass of wine, her eyes reddened from crying. Immediately, Mike panicked, unsure what had happened. In the end, it was a gift; a one she offered with grace and dignity. What she said shocked him, not just the words themselves, but the sentiment behind them. 

“Just ‘cause you love someone, doesn't mean you should stick around and screw up their life.” 

“First, I had no idea you were a Supernatural fan. And second, since when did you start to quote tv shows?” he answered, trying to lighten the somber mood. 

She laughed, her voice soft and easy. “I may have picked up a few things hanging around you and Harvey.” 

Mike smiled. “You know, I love you and I never once believed you were screwing up my life.” 

“I know. And I love you too. But this is the right decision, Mike. And you know it.” 

He wished he could have disagreed with her, but he promised her he would never lie to her again. 

“What do we do now?” he asked sheepishly, unable to get a handle on his warring emotions. 

“I am going to make dinner and then finish up some homework. And you are going to make travel plans.” 

“I meant what about us? Where do we go from here?” His voice took on a slight manic tone, something he did when his thoughts were raging faster than he could control. 

“Mike. It's going to be fine. Sure it will be messy for a bit while we work through the details of our dissolution, but in the end, we will both be fine.” 

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. “I never meant to hurt you,” he whispered, his forehead resting softly against hers. 

“I know. Listen. I have no regrets about being with you. Though I wonder if had you known before we got together that Harvey was an option if you would have chosen him instead of me.” 

“I might not have. But you have to believe me. I didn't know, I didn't think that… I'm so sorry,” he choked on his words as he squeezed her closer. 

She smiled easily. “It’s okay, Mike.” 

Mike pulled back a bit so he could look into Rachel's eyes. He swiped a finger across her cheek, catching a small droplet of moisture that was found there. 

“I love you, Rachel. Never doubt that. But right now, at this moment, I love you even more… for letting me go.” 

Mike was on a plane the next morning.

 

So lost in the memory that he barely recognized that he was coming up to his destination. His phone chirped, signaling an incoming text. 

 _Told him he was filling in for me with a client. You have an hour. Good luck, Mike._  

 _Thanks,_ Mike typed out in return. 

Mike checked in, quickly showered and changed, then headed down to the bar to wait. 

Harvey strode in ten minutes before the hour wearing a dark gray Tom Ford. Mike’s mouth immediately went dry. Mike could tell the moment Harvey saw him; the smile that graced his face lit up the entire building. Mike found himself responding in kind. 

“Mike! What the hell???” 

“Hi, Harvey.” 

“I don't know what you are doing here, but Louis has me down here…” his voice tapered off as Mike started laughing,  “I take it this was your doing?” 

“Yep,” Mike answered popping the “p” for old times’ sake. 

“You could have just called.” 

“True, but I wasn't sure you would come,” he admits his voice tinged with fear. 

“Why wouldn't I?” 

“I don't know.”

Harvey ordered a beer and Mike felt his eyes graze over his body. God, for a moment he felt like he did the last time he met Harvey here; nervous and flustered like he was making a major life decision. Looking back, that was exactly what happened. And if he was lucky, this time it would be permanent. 

“So, tell me, what are you doing in town? Where’s Rachel?” 

Harvey’s voice was steady, but Mike could tell Harvey was more than a little rattled. He was fiddling with the beer bottle and his eyes kept darting around as if afraid someone would see them together. 

“She’s not here.” Mike could see Harvey’s posture relax a fraction.  _Now or never Ross._  

“Do you remember the last time we were here?” 

“Is that a trick question? Of course, I remember. Why? I hope you don't think you can just pop into town and …” 

“Harvey! Just stop, will you? I asked because….,” Mike faltered. 

Harvey sighed loudly, his hand reaching over to land softly on top of Mike’s. Harvey’s touch was warm, comforting and just like that, Mike was never surer of anything. He interlaced their fingers. 

“Hey, whatever it is, just say it.” 

“The last time we were here, I told you I didn't want to leave without knowing what it felt like to be with you,” Mike rushed out. 

“Yes. I was there remember?” 

“Well, the truth is….” 

“Mike...” 

“The truth is now that I _do_ know, I don't ever want to stop knowing. I can't stop thinking about…”

“Me, too.” 

“What?” 

“I said ‘me, too’. I think about you all the time. What I wouldn’t give..., but I respect your decision. You and Rachel…” 

Harvey never got to finish his thought as Mike practically leaped onto him and smashed their lips together. The kiss was hard and bruising and fucking perfect. 

“Oh god, Harvey. You don't know how many nights I wished I could do that again.” 

Harvey was stunned into silence. Mike smiled at this, his eyes riveted to Harvey’s kiss-swollen lips. 

“Mike what are you doing here?” Harvey asked, his voice was breathy and filled with something like hope Mike determined. 

“Choosing you,” he answered, praying that Harvey felt the same. 

He dropped his key card on the counter between them. “I am staying here until I get my own place… and a job.” 

Moments ticked by as the weight of the decision between them grew. Harvey was the first to break the tension. 

“I know a guy who can help you with finding a job and possibly a place to live.” 

“Do I know this guy?” Mike asked teasingly. 

“Possibly.” 

Harvey picked up the card and grasped Mike’s hand. “This time, we go up together.” 

“Deal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write a sequel. But I recently got a comment (yes I am looking at you-Carlaelamos), that started me down this trail and out of self-imposed hell. Let's call this penance and a shot at redemption. Thanks as always to my girls for saving me from my incurable habit of switching tenses and either underusing or overusing commas. You're the best.  
> And as always you know where to find me~ @ [sairyn-noc](https://sairyn-noc.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
